The No-Kart Race
September 16, 2016 January 30, 2017 (redub, online) February 17, 2017 March 10, 2017 |run = 11 minutes |sister = Zombie Sleep Over |writer = Scott Albert |director = Mike Fallows |storyboard = Bradley Overall Steve Remen |previous = Zombie Sleep Over |next = Storming the Cat Castle }} "The No-Kart Race" is the second segment of the fifth episode of season 1 of The ZhuZhus. Summary Frankie is sick, and can't go to the Go-Kart race, so the Zhus try to help her get better in time. Characters *Jenna Warren as Frankie Pamplemousse *Stacey DePass as Ellen Pamplemousse *Stephany Seki as Num Nums *Robert Tinkler as Chunk and the announcer (debut) *Tajja Isen as Pipsqueak *Richard Binsley as Mr. Squiggles *Stacey DePass as Stanley Pamplemousse Plot The episode begins with Ellen, and Frankie, practicing for the kart race in a stationary kart. After they are done Frankie, becomes ill. Frankie, says it was just a sneeze and she is fine though she continues sneezing, and claims she is not sick. Later on, the Zhus say she looks sick and the next scene she appears in she looks sick, and is in bed trying to tell her parents that she is not sick, and needs to be in the race tomorrow. Her parents, decide she is not well enough to race and have her rest. Ellen, decide to stay home to take care of Frankie, and Stanley, says he needs someone to help him with the big plumbing job, and needs one of the Zhus, to go with him. Chunk, volunteers to go. The other three say they need to stay with Frankie, and Stanley, allows Chunk, to help him. Frankie, wants to get better fast, and has the Zhus help her get better before the race. They decide to make her a vitamin shake. After she drinks it, she sneezes it all out. The Zhus then say, she needs to sweat it out and get hot water for her. They fill them self's up with hot water and try to get onto the bed however the water increased their weight too much for them to get up onto the bed. Meanwhile at the job Chunk, asks Stanley, a lot of questions while he tries to work. He asks Chunk, for a hammer though Chunk, has no idea what a hammer looks like and he grabs it himself. He then asks for another tools and Chunk, does not know what that looks like ether. Chunk, then asks when is lunch. It then goes back to the Zhus, researching on other ways to cure Frankie, of her cold. they find out if they make her sneeze 216 times it will cure her. She does though it does not work. It then goes back to Chunk, and Stanley, working and he continues to annoy Stanley, while he tries to work. Ellen, then tells the Zhus to stop messing around and let Frankie, rest. She does not want to rest and has the Zhus help her convince Ellen, that she is better. She decide to wear her super healthy girl outfit as a disguise though it does not convince Ellen, that she feels better and has her go back to bed. Frankie, finally goes to sleep and complements the Zhus on being great pets. The Zhus hear Ellen, say she needs a little fresh air and the Zhus decide if they take her bed outside then she will feel better. They lower her bed onto a cart outside of the window and end up going into the race and become competitors in it. Meanwhile Ellen, finds out she is outside and tries to catch her. It then goes back to Chunk, and Stanley, working and once again he gives Stanley, the wrong tool and Stanley, says they are having a tool selection lesson when they get home. Stanley, then breaks a pipe and the water knocks them off the tower and down the street. It then goes back to the Zhus in the race and Pipsqueak, says they have to go faster and the Zhus help speed up the kart while Ellen, follows her on a skateboard. Stanley, then falls on Frankie's bed and asks why she is outside the Zhus say she is asleep and her bed crosses the finish line in first place. Frankie, then wakes up and says her mom was right that she needed sleep, and she feels great. She asks what she missed, and she is given a trophy. She figures out, she won the race and celebrates. Ellen, tries to celebrate and sneezes and finds out she is now sick. Stanley, also sneezes and they sneeze on the bed which pushes it back home. The next scene shows Frankie, saying they need more hot water bottles to help her parents feel better. Broadcast In the , "The No-Kart Race" aired on September 16, 2016 at 4:15 PM EDT on the Disney Channel, along with its sister episode, "Zombie Sleep Over." In and , the episode will air on February 17, 2017 at 4:00 PM on the Disney Channel, along with its sister episode, "Zombie Sleep Over." |accessdate=2017-2-6}} In the and , the episode will air on March 10, 2017 at 17:00 CET on the Disney Channel, along with its sister episode, "Zombie Sleep Over." References Category:Season 1 episodes